


#65: "Revenge"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [11]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: "Did you hear what happened to Hyakugan Maoh?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of "100 Days, 100 Prompts"

“Did you hear what happened to Hyakugan Maoh?”

Hakkai drops the plum he’s examining, watches it strike the packed-hard dirt. The skin splits, and reddish flesh bubbles from the wound as juice spatters the toe of his shoe.

“Dreadful,” the second woman at the next stall over murmurs, her head bobbing on her short, thin neck as Hakkai’s hand tightens convulsively around the handle of his shopping basket. “That’s Youkai for you. Like animals.”

The two women move on, taking their conversation with them. Hakkai retrieves the ruined plum. The wet, sun-warm flesh is sticky in his palm.

“I’m sorry,” he says to the vendor, stitching on his best smile. “I’ll pay for this one as well, of course.”


End file.
